Even the Immortal Make Mistakes
by maverick5
Summary: When Elrohir falls in love and is left with two children he cannot care for, who will take them?
1. A Mortal Love

"I love you Emilrai. More than life itself."  
  
"And I you, Elrohir my darling!"  
  
The Elvin lad and mortal woman lay entwined in each others arms, a forbidden love that could not be ended having led them there. The elder of the twin sons of Elrond kissed the maidens dark hair gently. He sighed, saddened.  
  
"It has been decided my Love."  
  
She tensed in his arms.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I am to marry Malinia not Elladan. He has been promised to her sister."  
  
Emilrai, with beauty that rivaled that of the elf maidens, sat up quickly.  
  
"No! It can't be true! There must be something we can do! Something, anything!"  
  
Emilrai was crying silently as she gazed at Elrohir. He shook his head.  
  
"I will not go against my Father. And he is final on this matter."  
  
"Not even for love?"  
  
"Nay.not even for love."  
  
The words were whispered for Elrohir could not have not forced them from his lips any other way. Holding each other tightly, tears mixing, Elrohir and Emilrai made love, sweeter than they ever had before. A sadness, a tenderness had come upon them. After a time they fell asleep, clutching each other. When Elrohir woke from his slumber, she was gone. Not a trace of the only being he had ever loved, was left.  
  
********************  
  
"What are we to do?" Lord Elrond roared from his chair at the stone table. Elrohir winced.  
  
"Father please, I beg of you! I cannot be burdened with them!"  
  
"And yet you think that one among us can! Have you no sense? Nay, Elrohir this is of your doing, you must take responsibility."  
  
"Father!"  
  
Elrohir leapt from his chair and went to kneel before the Elvin Lord.  
  
"Father. Please."  
  
He whispered. For an instant, Elronds eyes softened. It hurt him so to see his son in such an emotional dilemma.  
  
"Father! If it is your will, I shall take the infant female."  
  
All turned to face the Lady Arwen who was seated at the opposite end. Both Elrohir and Elladan gaped at their sister. Elrond closed his eyes and sighed. He had feared that his daughter's heart would lead her to such action. But he would not forbid it. Slowly he nodded.  
  
"If is a decision made in sound mind and heart, then it shall be done Daughter."  
  
Arwen nodded.  
  
"It is Father."  
  
"Then so be it. Daughter of Elrohir shall be yours to give care."  
  
Though she did not show it, Arwens heart was glad. Elrohir on the other hand, did not hesitate to show his feelings. Clutching his sister, he wept.  
  
"Thank you my Sister. You do not know how much I owe to you."  
  
Lifting her brothers face to look at hers, Arwen strolled his cheek affectionately.  
  
"You owe me nothing Brother. An act of love does not require a repayment."  
  
"Bless you Arwen. You truly are a wonderment."  
  
Elrond cleared his throat and the siblings resumed their previous places.  
  
"There is still one that remains. Who here shall take the Son of Elrohir?"  
  
"I shall."  
  
All eyes turned to the entrance of the hall. Surprise was not absent from anyone's face save Arwen. Finally, Elrond spoke.  
  
"Is this the wisest choice Estel?"  
  
The ranger Aragorn walked in farther.  
  
"No. The wisest choice would be for Elrohir to take responsibility for his mistake. But he is not old enough in mind to do so. I shall take the child."  
  
Aragorn and Elrond shared a long look before Elrond nodded his approval.  
  
"Then it shall be so. The children Evinel and Erynmai shall thus be known as Aidon, Son of Aragorn, and Alassea, Daughter of Arwen."  
  
Read and review please! Next chapter coming! 


	2. Different worlds; Evinel and Erynmai

"I won't!"  
  
"You will! Do not test my patience Aidon. I am in no mood to argue with a child."  
  
The teen frowned.  
  
"I'm not a child! And I won't go! You can't make me!"  
  
As if to answer his son, Aragorn approached him angrily and threw the boy over his shoulder, carrying him to one of the steeds that awaited them. He placed the boy down, none too gently, and looked him in the eye. He spoke softly, dangerously.  
  
"I will not argue with you Aidon. You shall ride to Rivendell at my side. That is final."  
  
The boy knew better than to argue when his father got that tone. He glared at the retreating back though, in silent argument.  
  
Aragorn sighed. He knew that the boy was probably casting glares at him and muttering death incantations by now. He could not help but smile faintly. The lad certainly had a stubborn side. But there was so much more to him. Aidon had grown to be quite adept in the wilds. He was a fine swordsman for his age and there was not a doubt in Aragorns heart that the boy was truly his son.  
  
Aidon believed he was the product of Aragorns adolescent love in Rivendell. Though he could easily tell his father was fond of the Lady Arwen, he had been assured that she was not his mother. The ranger regretted having to lie to the child for he had grown to love the boy dearly. It surprised him that he had not raised questions already. Aidon was the only one, besides Arwen, that could see through him. But perhaps because they looked so much like father and son, he had never wondered. They both shared the same slim, muscular build, black hair and blue eyes. Aidon however, was tall for his age.  
  
"Aidon? Are you ready to leave?"  
  
There was silence for a moment before a sullen voice answered.  
  
"Yes. But I still don't see why we have to go to Rivendell!"  
  
Aragorn sighed as he hoisted the last remains of their camp onto the steeds' saddles, securing them tightly. He mounted and began riding at an easy pace so that they could talk.  
  
"We are going because Lord Elrond has expressed his want to see us."  
  
Aidon made a face.  
  
"Well you want to go to see the Lady Arwen. And you won't let me stay here. I'm capable of taking care of myself Father."  
  
Aragorn gazed at his son, a small smile flirting on his lips.  
  
"It is not a question of capability. You were invited by Elrond, not something to take lightly." His expression grew stern. "And you will behave yourself while we are there."  
  
"But I hate Alassea! It's not my fault if we disagree.strongly, on matters! The girl is impossible!"  
  
It was obvious that his son did not want to see the girl. Nevertheless, Aragorn kept a stern face and continued to lecture the lad.  
  
"Then you must practice self control. I will not endure any of your antics this time. Heed me Aidon or you will be wishing you had when I finish with you. Is that understood?"  
  
There was no answer. Aidon simply scowled at his father. Aragorn stopped riding.  
  
"Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
The ranger sighed and continued on their ride.  
  
"I grow tired of this attitude boy. It is not befitting a youth of your age. It best get lost on the way to Rivendell."  
  
Again the same response came, quieter this time.  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
Aragorn nodded. Now was time to get off the subject. An idea came to him quite suddenly and he grinned.  
  
"Aidon."  
  
Aidon looked up, expecting another reprimand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'll race you to the river."  
  
The shocked expression on the boys face made Strider laugh.  
  
"But Father! The river is nearly four days away!"  
  
"Then you'd better make haste."  
  
Aragorn tossed the boy another pack, filled with supplies, and rode off, flying like the wind. An open mouthed Aidon stared at him before finally spurring on his own steed.  
  
"Ha! We shall see who wins this!"  
  
Thoughts of gloating raised the boys spirits, and at that moment he felt invincible.  
  
***********************  
  
Soundless feet flew through the mossy floor of the gardens, long black tresses flowing behind the tall, slim figure. Erynmai, Alassea in common tongue, did not brush a single flower as she ran, so nimble was she. Giggling softly, the girl reached her destination: A high stone wall. Pulling herself into the flowering tree to her right, Alassea began climbing. Her mother hated her coming here but Arwen knew she could do little to stop her daughter. She was a free spirit, loved by many.  
  
As she neared the top branches, Alassea nimbly walked out on a slender outreach and leapt to the wall. She smiled triumphantly and began to run along the wall.  
  
"Take care my Lady. ''Tis a long way to the ground and I for one would not like harsh words upon my ears for foolishness."  
  
Alassea looked down, surprised, to see the amused face of her dearest friend, Nunelin. They always called each other by important titles, though Alasseas was of true nobility.  
  
"Do not fear my Lord. I am as able as the wind and have more sense than you."  
  
Nunelin grinned and started to scale the tree. He was soon standing beside her, grinning.  
  
"What was that about my sense dear Lady?"  
  
"'Taws not regarding your sense Lord, but your lack thereof!"  
  
Alassea giggled and began to run along the narrow ledge, fleeing from the pursuing elf lad. He followed, sharing in her laughing, finding it easy to keep up with her. Exhausted, Alassea sat down carefully, still giggling. Nunelin came beside her, his cheeks flushed.  
  
"Well, Lady, who is as able as the wind now?"  
  
She looked at him fondly. Nunelin was a handsome young man. His golden hair seemed always to be in place and his eyes were a startling green. He looked like royalty to Alassea. Nunelin could feel her eyes on him.  
  
"What is it Erynmai?"  
  
He asked, using her given name. She blushed.  
  
"Nothing dear friend. Only that Ai-Evinel arrives today."  
  
Nunelin looked puzzled.  
  
"Does that not please you Lady?"  
  
She made a face.  
  
"Nay. I do not like him. He deems me annoying and I believe him dense. He is always alone, or fooling with his sword as if he were the best fighter in all of Middle Earth! He does not think it right that I know the art of swords as well and accused me of being a coward!"  
  
Nunelin snorted.  
  
"Anyone calling you a coward is foolish in the mind. Do not pay attention to him Lady. How is it that someone like that boy is of your blood?"  
  
Alassea laughed.  
  
"Well, he's my cousin.sort of."  
  
"What do you mean 'sort of'?"  
  
Her friend asked, a puzzled look on his face. Alassea sighed.  
  
"Well, Estel is not truly my uncle. Grandfather, Lord Elrond, took him as his son years and years ago. So really, Evinel is not my cousin. But Estel is in every way my uncle just as Elladan and Elrohir are. Which means I must take his son as my cousin. Though I do not like to say so."  
  
She scowled like a child. Nunlin laughed and rubbed her face softly. Shocked, the daughter of Arwen looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
He blushed.  
  
"Forgive me Lady. I was merely trying to make you smile."  
  
"Well.don't do it again. It makes me uncomfortable. We are friends Nunelin."  
  
She stood up and began to walk along the wall again. Nunelin watched her for a moment before following.  
  
"Erynmai! Erynmai, your mother requests you to make ready. Master Estel and his son are nearing the gates and you are to greet them!"  
  
The voice of one of the servants drifted down to the two friends from a balcony. Alassea waved her hand in acknowledgement. She turned to Nunelin.  
  
"I'd best go and get it over with."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Aye. Go now, I shall see you at another hour."  
  
As she ran further from him, Nunelin felt the urge to follow. But he didn't for her words were still fresh in his mind. They were friends. He did not want to lose that. 


End file.
